


Blackmail Material

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Blackmail material, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Revenge Plans, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 7 - HalloweenStiles has plans, Lydia has plans. Everyone has accepted their fates. How does revenge play into this?





	Blackmail Material

 “Ahh! I can't believe it's almost Halloween! It's such a high holiday for my people.” Stiles exclaimed as he took a seat at the cafeteria table the pack took over. 

 “What, annoying, spastic idiots?” 

 “”Har har, douche-wolf. I meant  _ tricksters _ . This year, however, I'm having a little magic help. No one is safe.”

 “I swear if I end up blue again, it won't matter that you're with Derek.”

 “That was one time! Seriously thought you had gotten over that, Isaac!”

 “You thought wrong,  _ mom _ .”

 Everyone settled into easy conversion after that, somehow, even with eighteen teenagers everyone was included. 

 Lydia, Allison, and Erica had let it be known to the pack that they had something planned for Halloween, so they better not make any other plans.

 “We're also picking out everyone's costumes, we're splitting up everyone between us. I'm in charge of Stiles, Isaac, Malia, Liam, and Danny.” Everyone mentioned groaned.

 “I have Boyd, Cora, Hayden, Mason, and Ethan.” Allison said.

 “That leaves Scott, Jackson, Kira, Corey, and Aiden with me.” Erica gave a wolfish grin.

 “What, you're not gonna inflict this torture on Derek?” Jackson asked sarcastically.

 “Actually”, Lydia flipped her hair, “we're working collectively to get Derek, Parrish, and Peter to cooperate.”

 Someone whistled, “Somehow they've got it worse.” Said Liam.

…

 “Tell me again why I agreed to this? Oh that's right, I didn't!”

 “Stop being so dramatic Stiles. We already finished picking out Dad’s outfit, now it's your turn. Halloween’s four days away!” Everyone had begun calling Derek dad and Stiles mom as a joke, yet it ended up sticking.

 Lydia tugged on his arm harder as she directed him to a store. “I can't believe Derek let you do that.”

 “I can be very persuasive.”

 “I know.”

…

 “No! Nope, nada, nuh uh. No way in hell am I wearing this.” Stiles shouted from the dressing room, glad he and Lydia were the only ones there.

 “It fits, it's on brand, and totally a Halloween classic.”

 “I look like a stipper!”

 “That was also the intended purpose.”

 Against Stiles’ will, Lydia bought the outfit and made him take it home. She soon left, but not before threatening him into promising to wear it for the party.

…

 It was finally Halloween morning and Stiles thanked every entity out there that Halloween was on a Saturday that year. Gave him enough time to execute his plans.

 Halfway through his route, something had to go wrong. He was dragged by vines of some sort into the forest, but not before setting of a magical flare before he lost consciousness.

…

 Scot was groaning, looking at the effects of Stiles’ prank from this morning. His hair was blond for god's sake! He was washing his hair in an effort to take out the color but like Stiles had warned, he had used magic.

 His phone rang, and he picked it up without checking the caller ID.

 “Stiles, I swear to the norns, you better fix this-”

 “Stiles is in trouble.” Cut off his fellow Alpha.

 “What happened.”

 “Don't know. His flare went up near the preserve.”

 “Got it.”

 They gathered the pack, ready to go after Stiles and whatever was causing trouble this time around. Last year it had been zombies,  _ necromancer’s Scott, not zombies. _

_ … _

 No more than an hour later, the pack, with Stiles, exited the preserve and entered the (rebuilt) Hale house covered in forest nymph guts. A whole tribe of them worths.

 “We're still on for tonight, this is no excuse.” Lydia proclaimed as she pulled off gunk from her hair.

 “Yeah, and don't think my plans have been hindered. By the end of today, every single one of you will have been a victim of my genius.”

 “Whatever you say, Stilinski.”

…

 It was sundown, and everyone had begun gathering at Lydia’s house. Everyone except Derek and Stiles.

 “Where are mom and dad?” Liam asked.

 “They're coming later.” Erica started.

 “We told them a later time.” Allison continued.

 “We have to get everything ready.” Lydia finished.

 A chorus of questions engulfed the room.

 “You'll see.” The three girls said in unison.

…

 Derek was not happy. Not only was this degrading, but he shouldn't have to follow orders from a teenage girl.

 He sighed, and pulled up to her house, just as Stiles did.

 He growled, one of the orders Lydia had given him was to not look at Stiles until she had five minutes with him inside.

…

 Stiles kept pulling down fabric, trying to cover up some of the exposed skin he was showing.

 He hadn't been paying attention so when he entered the house, he was totally surprised by the bright light. 

 Everyone was laughing now.  _ Why are they laughing? _

 He took in everyone's appearance, Scott was dressed up as a casual Captain America, blond hair and shield included, Isaac had baggy clothes and glasses, along with a green tint to his skin, and Allison was dressed in black and purple and had a bow.  _ Marvel _ he thought.

 Lydia and Jackson were dressed in 20s style clothing, Liam and Hayden as Beauty and the Beast (somehow), and Corey and Mason as, actually, Stiles didn't know, and Cora was dressed in renaissance clothing.

 Erica was dressed as Catwoman (shocker) and Boyd as Batman, while Kira and Malia were dressed in prison-style jumpsuits. Parrish, surprisingly, was also there and dressed as a police dog, and Peter,  _ Oh boy, _ was just dressed very villain-esque. 

 The twins were matching, but had blood splattered everywhere, and Danny, sweet Danny, looked like a murder victim. As Stiles looked closely, he noticed that everyone still had the effects of his pranks; different hair color and/or style, odd marks, and he suspected that the non visible ones still held as well.

 “Nice getup, Stilinski.”

 “Shut it, Jackson.”

…

 Derek made his way into the house, he opened the door and saw everyone gathered there facing the door. Except Stiles, who had his back to him. 

 Suddenly, a flash went off, making him partially shift. That just caused another flash to go off.

 “Oh my god I can't take this!” Erica said in between laughs. Everyone started laughing too.

 He looked over at Stiles for the first time and froze. 

 His shirt was ripped, fake blood on it, exposing fishnets underneath. His pants were more or less the same, except they were more like short, leather shorts. He had healed shoes on, and a red cape.

 Needless to say, Derek quite liked to view.

…

 Oh hell. They had taken pictures. He turned to Derek to complain, but was taken aback by what he was wearing. 

 A new leather jacket, and white muscle shirt, which would be normal if the shirt wasn't a torn up and dirty mess. He had on black, ripped,  _ Oh gods,  _ skinny jeans and biker boots. But what really caught his attention was the collar attached to a broken chain that rested upon his neck.

 “You're welcome.” He heard Lydia say, followed by Allison saying, “Now, how about we get this show on the road?”

 “The clubs aren't gonna tear themselves down!” He heard Erica shout.

 Pictures forgotten, Derek and Stiles followed the pack out and made their way to the club.

 Let's just say, candy wasn't the only thing Stiles got that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Whew! I'm finally done. So yeah, if you didn't quite get it, Lydia planned in advance her revenge plan for whatever Stiles was planning to do.


End file.
